This invention relates to devices for conveniently opening shellfish, particularly bivalve mollusks such as clams and oysters. As those with experience are aware, it is necessary in opening a bivalve to hold the object steady and firmly while prying apart the two shells, preparatory to severing the muscles attached to the interiors of the shells. In many cases, it is necessary to exert considerable force and, since in many cases the shells are slippery, holding them steady by hand is frequently difficult. Failure to do so, however, may result in injury because usually a relatively sharp instrument is employed in prying the shells apart and any slipping can result in cutting of the hand of the person holding the shells. Further, it is often difficult to exert the force necessary to pry the shells apart while manually opening the shells.